A Lonely Life
by Revina Aclarr
Summary: Siblings forever, Always together. An oath made between Harry and his twin, broken. Elynn, the sister of the Chosen One,  longs for the love she never got, and will do whatever needs to be done, damn the consequences. Insane and smart,her tale is told


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, as well as any characters you recognize. Elynn is mine. **

**A Lonely Life**

**WARNINGS: Angst. Character Death. Twinfic. **

**Summary: Siblings forever, Always together. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, broke the vows first. Elynn Potter, his former best friend and twin, sinks deep into the night. She will do anything to be loved, even in the most...heartbreaking ways. **

**EDIT-3/5/2011-I edited parts of this. Nothing is changed dramatically, just a few errors. Very small parts of the actual story were changed. **

* * *

A perfect family.

_A copper haired woman, eyes crinkling while she laughed at a messy haired man. The man was chasing a small toddler who was zooming around the house on a broomstick. _

A girl, forgotten.

_A scrawny young girl, twirling a dark hair around her finger while she sat on a rock. Emerald eyes glanced at the family, longing open for all to see. _

A stag, wolf and dog, playing under the full moon, each missing the fourth.

_The woman was smiling at the sight, memories remembered. A young boy climbed on her lap as she sat by the window. _

"_Mummy?" He pointed out the window. "Dada, Pa'foo, Moo'y?" The lady smiled at her son. _

"_Yes, dear. Daddy, Padfoot, and Moony are there." _

"'_Why__ not here?" _

_She smiled. "They wanted to play." _

"_I wan' play!" Harry pouted, eyes widening innocently in a way only children knew how. _

_The woman smiled, thinking of the future. Would his childhood be like James'? No, it would not be. With a prophecy hanging over his head, he wouldn't have time for fun and games. Her eyes closed. 'He will. I will make sure he isn't burdened.'_

"_When you're older, honey." _

"_I wan' play!" His eyes teared up, beginning a tantrum. _

_A girl padded into the room, leaving her spot at the door "I wanna play too." _

"_No. I play. No Elly!" _

"_Elynn, just go up to your room." The girl frowned, eyes tearing up. _

"_Mummy, don' wanna!" _

"_Elynn." She paused, mind screaming at her that this was wrong, and leveled a stern glare at the girl. "Go to your room." _

_Distraught, she ran upstairs, collapsing on her bed in a tantrum. "I WANNA STAY DOWNSTAIRS!" she screamed. _

_Though only a childish temper tantrum, that night was the first of many she fell asleep crying.  
_

To be out at witching hour, flying under the moonlight.

_Elynn crept out of her room. Walking softly, she made her way to the back door. Opening it softly, the young girl walked outside. Breathing in the night air, she sighed happily, plopping down on the grass. She stayed there admiring the night sky, the moon._

_Eventually, she stood, going to the broomshed. Rummaging through the back, she picked up her favourite broom, the one she had been using for many nights before this one. Mounting the old Silver Arrow, she sighed happily. Twirling up into the air, she spun, dived and looped, laughing to the moonlit sky. She continued to play her aimless games, the happiest she had ever been. Mid-loop she opened her eyes, only to see her brother sniggering at her. _

_"You're not supposed to be out here." _

_"Neither are you," the eight year old retorted, glaring at her brother._

_"Well, who would get in trouble if I snitched? Me, the favourite, or you, the misfit loner?" Standing on the ground, Harry Potter had a smug grin on his face. His sister, frozen in mid air, blinked. Flipping around in a practised move, she floated upright on her broom. _

_Elynn scowled. "Fine." She sighed. "How about we have a race? If I win, you can't tell on me ever again, and if you win, you can snitch and prank me all you want." _

_"Deal. Potter's honor?" Harry was smiling, as he always was in face of a competition. _

_"Potter's honor. Three times around the garden?" _

_"That works. One...Two..." Harry took off. Elynn snarled as she mounted. "You right git!" _

_Her brother laughed, confident in his win. Therefore, he was quite shocked as he saw her pull up next to his own broom, slowly gaining a lead during the second round. She giggled before pulling ahead of him, willing her broom to be faster. Elynn kept pushing forward, finishing the second lap. She kept on going, groaning as her brother pulled up next to her. She panicked as he started inching forward, ahead of her. Deciding to twirl forward, she spun in front of him, grinning at the surprise on his face. Finishing the lap she made a victory loop, laughing under the moonlit sky. Dropping on the grass, she lay down. Closing her eyes, she only got a seconds peace before her mothers voice was heard._

_"Elynn Lily Potter! What were you thinking, coming out here!" She saw the broom laying beside her. "AND ON A BROOM! You don't even know how to fly," Elynn resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow. "-and your father is most certainly not going to teach-" _

_Lily Potter was cut off by her sons voice. "She came out here because I was bored. I wanted someone to fly outside with me, so I woke her up. I'm sorry Mum." _

_Her face softened. "Well, if it was for you, then I suppose it was alright..." She trailed off, looking back at Elynn in her pyjamas, who had barely managed to erase her look of shock. With a warning glare, the copper haired mother walked away. She ignored her conscience screaming at her, as it always was concerning her treatment to her daughter. _

_"Thanks." Elynn smiled._

_"Good flying." Both of them looked awkwardly at the ground. _

_She spoke up first. "Truce?" _

_He held out his hand. "Truce." _

_They shook hands, and the twin's friendship began.  
_

Despair and tears, to comfort ones sister.

_"-such a disgrace to this family, you ought to be ashamed of yourself! You bring shame to the name of Potter!" James scolded, red faced. "And in front of everybody! I don't want to see you for the rest of the day!" Harry Potter looked on timidly, biting his lip as he saw his sister in trouble. 'I've done that plenty of times!' he thought, wanting to help her. 'And of course, Dad only yells at Elynn.' She glared when she saw him doing nothing._

_"Don't worry, Father, you won't see me again tonight," she said. Choking back her tears until she reached the staircase,she ran to her room, promptly slamming the door shut. Instantly, she heard her mother scolding her on slamming the door from across the hall, muttering words such as, "Insolent child!" or "No respect, ever!" every once in a while._

_Screaming into the pillow, she willed her memory to exit her mind. A silvery fluid drifted from her crown, placed delicately in the pensieve under her bed. 'I swear, I'll make them love me someday.' She was still sobbing as her brother entered the room. _

_"Do you want some chocolate?" A chocolate frog lay on his palm. She shook her head, tears still flowing. Sighing, he set it on her bedside table. Putting an arm around her in a hug, he attempted to embrace her, murmuring 'It's all right.' Snarling, she shrugged off his arms._

_"Of course its all right to you! They love you! They talk to you for something other than a scolding! You're the Boy Who Lived, nobody _can_ ignore you! Me, I'm just the Boy-Who-Lived's twin! The insignificant one! They never even bloody care when you do something they'll scream at me for!" _

_"Well, __they__ don't know anything. You're my sister, and you'll always be better than me. Remember when we had that race a year ago? I cheated, and you still won!" Harry said, looking at his tearful sister worriedly. This was the first time she'd ever been this effected by their parents! _

_"Oh, yes, being good at flying will get me their love and attention. I doubt they even know I bloody fly! They know about you, of course, though. It's _always_ Harry this, Harry that! I hate it! For once, couldn't they j-just care about me!" she ranted. "And you didn't even defend me!" He winced in guilt. "I'm better than _you_, my arse!" _

_He tried to hug her again. This time successful, he murmured, "Yes, you are!" Drawing back, he looked at her distraught face. "In Hogwarts, you'll be the one everyone wants to know! Not me. You will be. You'll be the top of the year and Quidditch Captain!" _

_She sniffled. "No, I won't. You'll always be more popular than me." _

_"Who cares? All the people will love me because I'm famous! You, they'll love for being you." He quickly continued as she opened her mouth in disagreement. "And if not, well, I'll always be your brother." _

_Letting herself be distracted, she continued, "Even if I'm a Hufflepuff?" _

_"Even if your a 'puff." He smiled. "But you won't, you'll be a Gryffindor like me." _

_She smiled. "What if you're a Slytherin?" she asked playfully._

_"Then I'll reform them! I'll turn slimy snakes into shiny snakes!" He struck a pose as she laughed. _

_"Thanks. But promise me something? Even if I'm a Slytherin." Harry sniggered at the thought. 'Like any sister of mine would be a Slytherin.'_

_"Anything. Unless you join some stupid Dark Lord. Then, I'll most likely hex you," said Harry. _

_Smiling, she continued. "Promise me this. We'll be Potters forever__. Family first, over fame and money. Swear by Potter honor." _

_"Of course I will. I, Harry James Potter, swear that we, my twin and I, will be Potters forever. Family first, no matter the situation." He smiled as he added on another part. "Siblings forever, Always together." _

_She sniffed, the last of tears gone. "I like that. I swear that we are Potters forever. Family first, no matter the situation. Siblings forever, Always together." She gave him a hug. "Thank you." _

_"Anytime Elly. Hey, can I call you that?" _

A mountain of gifts, ten candles on a cake.

_The girl looked at the cake in disgust. Snarling when her mother told her to wish her brother a _bloody_ Happy Birthday, she ran up to her room. _

_Tears dripped from her face as she pulled the memory out and placed it in the swirling silver. Her heart broke when she saw the memory again. _

_An ornate cake, in the shape of a lightning bolt, black letters emblazoned on it proudly. _

'_Happy Birthday, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived'_

_A single person, except her brother, had yet to realise that it was her birthday as well.  
_

A learning institution, though time spent was short.

_"Potter, Elynn." _

_The girl walked nervously to the hat. As it was placed over her raven waves, she closed her eyes. _

"_SLYTHERIN!" _

_Her eyes widened in fear. Her brother, the only one she could call a real friend, looked at her in astonishment and disgust as she cautiously walked to the emerald and silver table. _

_ooOoo_

"_You're Potter's sister! Why on earth should we even talk to you?" a blond boy sneered. Others down the table nodded in agreement. _

_ooOoo_

"_You're a snake! All of you, dark wizards, I'll say!" an Irish boy looked at her with the expression of one who was explaining something rather obvious. _

_ooOoo_

"_Elly, you're a Slytherin! I shouldn't even be talking to you." The marked boy looked around nervously. "The rumors they could spread…" He trailed off, looking at his sister apologetically. Turning to walk away, she snarled. _

"_And I'm your sister! Blimey, Harry! You said you didn't bloody _care_ about what everyone else thought." Harry turned, a look of unease on his face. "Why, you filthy liar!"  
_

"_Elly…"_

"_You said that you didn't care what house I was in, remember?" she said, glaring at him. _

_Harry tried to speak again. "Elly…"_

_"__We are Potter's forever, right?" Rolling her eyes while she snarled, she continued, "Family first, no matter what happens." She looked at him pleadingly. "Siblings forever, and always together." _

_The young boy bit his lip anxiously, remembering the words they had sworn since they had been eight. "I'm sorry Elly." He held out his arms, offering a hug. "I really didn't think that you'd actually be a snake! Besides, it's just for now. Maybe later, we can be brother and sister again. It's just too complicated." She slapped away his arms.  
_

_Elynn was almost successful in clearing her face. Only the rage in her eyes showed any emotion at all. "You are not my brother. My brother, my _twin_ doesn't exist anymore, the one that came upstairs at our tenth birthday party to comfort me. The one who gave me his new broom when I was crying about no one remembering about me. No, not the one who's my best friend. You are dead to me, Harry Potter. " She turned around, taking a calm step away from him.  
_

_The boy was looking torn, "Elly, come on-" _

_She spun around."My name is Elynn. Only those I care about can call me Elly."_

_"__Elly-" The girl glared, green eyes boring into another set. "Fine, Elynn."_

_The boy sighed. "Elynn…I'm sorry. But before you know it, we'll be back home and as close as ever again." _

"_We never will be, Potter. " Her brother winced. "You, brother of mine, are nothing. Nothing to me. You are just another stranger to me. Fine, we can't talk to each other. Don't worry; I won't look at you if I can't help it. I swear it." _

"_Elly, you can't mean-" Her hand reached out, leaving a red handprint on his cheek. _

"_It's Elynn. And you know what's funny? You went from being my best friend to the same level as Draco Malfoy in five minutes. Proud, Harry?" _

_She walked away, leaving a stunned brother standing in the hallway. _

_Eventually, the boy unfroze, walking away. He was under the impression that she didn't mean a word she said. Once Christmas came, she would be his sister again. _

Time passed. Christmas came, and true to her word, he was promptly ignored. No matter what he said, she always walked away. By Easter, Elynn opted to stay in Hogwarts, despite having no friends in the school. As summer passed, the number of words she said to him of her own will could be counted on a single hand, and even then it wasn't anything of decent meaning. Of course, he never approached her when other people could see or hear, adding to her annoyance.

The once close siblings were torn apart. One down a path of fame, love and respect. Eventually, the Boy-Who-Lived forgot about the relationship he once had. The other walked a path of the night, the sun never to rise again.

ooOoo

The girl's pensieve was continuously added too. During the summertime, she stopped using it. _'I will not be weak,_' she thought. Her life was hers, and she would deal with it. The cowards way out, continuing with the pensieve, would never be the path she would take. As a week passed she almost caved over and over again. Silencing devices were bought so no one could hear her sobs as she fell asleep each night, each time fighting the battle to use the pensieve, the solution to her problem, the memory container under her bed.

ooOoo

Hogwarts was, at best, boring. Elynn had decided to move ahead through the curriculum, privately studying and practicing. While her year would work hard on disarming one another, she was busy working her way through spells taught to those three years older that her. Elynn had always been a fast learner. Falling in a routine, she rarely had free time. _Wake. Eat. Classes. Eat. Training. Energy Charm. Room. Meditate. Wake. _The girl almost never slept, dependent on potions and charms to keep herself going. _'I'll be great. Then, they'll love me.'_

ooOoo

The girl snapped out of her meditative state, reaching out to her trunk for an energy potion before exiting the dungeons. '_Another sleepless night.' _She knew it wasn't healthy to be dependent on Energy Potions and Alertness Charms. But, she _had _to. She needed the energy to train. This way, her parents would love her when she became great. Maybe Harry would even suck up his pride and actually try and talk to her in school...'_Someday they'll love me. Just watch.' _

ooOoo_  
_

People laughed during the meal. Different snippets of conversation could be heard by Elynn.

"-Then Weasley fell off his broom"

"I wonder who that girl is-"

"Just some loser."

"Then he kissed me-"

A sneer crossed Slytherin's loners face. Standing up, she exited the hall, her ratty hair swinging rhythmatically with her careful, confident steps.

ooOoo

"You add the fluxweed, then stir counterclockwise seven times, sir."

She ignored the whispers behind her, repeating her mantra in her head. _'Someday they'll love me.'_

"Half-Blood should've been a bloody Ravenclaw…"

"-What a twat..."

ooOoo

_I need a place to practice banned magic without being caught._

A grandiose door appeared in front of her. As the girl walked in, a spell was thrown at her. Blocking it with a murmured _Protego, _she cast numerous curses at the golem dueling with her. Light after light was thrown at her and Elynn managed, barely, to dodge each one.

"Bloody hell!" A black substance spread from where the spell had hit, immobilizing her left arm. Unable to counter it she cursed as a sickly green curse was aimed at her. Immobile, she groaned as the substance began to spread down her thighs. _'I hope that's not real.' _The Killing Curse came within an inch of her nose. Elynn smiled as it was drawn into her eyes, a green glow surrounding her vision.

"_Avada Kedavra."_ Instinct drove her to say those words. The curse stopped, flowing into her hands, rebounding to hit the unprepared golem. The light in the room flickered, the sign of a fight ending. She smiled, asking the room for the cure for the black substance.

From that day forth, she had no problem using the Unforgivables.

ooOoo

_The third year, forced to come home, was sitting in her room. As she settled onto a transfigured pillow, she gazed through the window, observing the night, her night. A shooting star flew through the sky. Lips turning upward, she wished while the beauty sped out of her vision. Her face, so like her mothers, whispered her plea. _

_"I wish, I wish upon a shooting star for me to show the ones who forgot exactly who I am how I have come so far. Let them regret how they have treated me, how I suffered each night. Let them wish to call me Elly, to want to be my friend. Permit me to know how to take all away again. Let me have my revenge, no matter the consequences. Let my wish be answered, the price paid no heed. _

_Her wish was answered a year later. _

ooOoo

_June 25, 1994-Hospital Wing_

The girl walked into the hospital wing. "Hello, Mother, Father."

"Elynn? Oh, isn't it just terrible what Harry had to go through?" Lily looked at his sleeping figure, worriedly tracing a finger Harry's scar.

Her eye twitched. "Of course. Bloody dreadful, it was."

"Language, Elynn," her father said.

"I don't give a damn, _Father._" She sniggered to herself, her expression one of the mad.

"Elynn Potter! You will not show your Father disrespect."

Elynn smiled. "He is not my father. I, for one, am alone in this world."

"Stop being childish. Now apologize to your mother and I. "

"For what, Father?" A smirk crossed her features.

A groggy voice spoke up."Elly?" A murderous gaze was set on her brother.

"It's Elynn, _dearest _brother of mine. "

"You will _not_ disrespect your brother like that! Apologize!" Lily scolded, her conscience not even whispering to her about her treatment of her children anymore.

She tilted her head. "I don't want to. " Harry bit his lip as she was scolded. Sensing his gaze, she looked at him, amusement clear in her eyes.

"I can tell where I'm not welcome." She backed out of the room. "I do have to say though, thanks."

ooOoo

From her window, Elynn Potter could see the party in motion. She didn't need to read their lips to know what they were saying. _"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Harry…" _

It was nothing new. Nobody had even come to her room this morning, or called her down for breakfast. Sadly, even the inevitable is heartbreaking. Any excuses she had set up for her family flew by. Her longing for them to love her was set aside, an almost impossible wish. Her mind broke, leaving only the plan she had concocted after the results of the Triwizard Tournament came to pick it up.

'_You don't understand what you have until you lose it.'_

A wry smile. Glowing green eyes.

Memories of a mirror.

Insane laughter.

ooOoo

_A reflection not so, a play of past events shown. _

_A girl looked within, clarity coming to mind._

_She turns away, her plan at work by her alone._

_Behind her the turning point,_

_Her life a tale, a scrap of truth known by mankind._

_The Mirror of Metae behind her,_

_Displaying what some would call lies_

_She knows the true tale, __the only alive to know so. _

_Her plan to begin, the webs unraveled._

_Underneath the tangle, her story rests below._

_The journey of truth shall soon open for those who wish to to travel. _

ooOoo

A broken child. Hiding, a mask of insanity cloaked her. A plan of two years, to approach the loyal.

"Hello. Is it the right understanding that you wish to join the Dark Lord?"

"Yes." An obvious answer from the boy she disliked. "O-of course not" A wary Gryffindor. A raised eyebrow from one shunned for knowledge. "Perhaps." An uncommitted answer from a badger.

Elynn smiled. It had taken her a duo of years, but she was successful. The Dark Lord had loyal followers within Hogwarts. Elynn Potter would always be the winner of the game. After all, who would lose a game they created?

* * *

October 31, 1996

Hogwarts Great Hall; 8:34 PM

Laughter. Talking. A regular meal at Hogwarts. Chatter among the students, Professors looking on fondly at their favorites.

_Crack._ A white masked man appeared inside. Too quickly to stop it, several more masked beings appeared. _Crack. Crack. Crack. _

Screams filled the hall. Several, fifty one to be precise, stayed completely quiet and calm in their seats, a smile tugging on the edges of each of their lips. Each person went unnoticed compared to the shrieking girls and scared boys.

A dark mood filled the room as the final crack was heard. A man, if he could be called so with his snakelike face and red eyes, appeared in the center of the group, "Come to me, my faithful followers." Heads turned immediately to the Slytherins, mistrust earned when twenty rose. Therefore, the accusing glares at the Slytherin's turned into complete bewilderment when ten stood from each other house. Snarls of rage filled each lions face, screaming 'Traitor!' as loud as they could at each standing person.

The jeers did not stop the former students from gathering in the middle in front of the Dark Lord, an ironic picture of house unity. Each one stood still as they had practiced, fighting the temptation to look at the far end of the Slytherin Table, where they knew their leader was.

By then, pandemonium had broken out in the hall. Each teacher stood to guard the remaining students, still shocked at the amount of servants the Dark Lord had unknowingly recruited. There were ten from Gryffindor, Harry Potter's house! If any of them had been listening, they would have heard their thought to be trustworthy colleague say to the Slytherins, "I suggest you move to the other houses tables." They did notice, however, when Severus Snape joined the group of Death Eaters.

Albus Dumbledore was rarely shocked. Many students thought he knew everything, and although that was not true, he did know quite a lot. But for Severus to openly defy him, and for students from the least likely house to turn? Though a majority of the former students were the most likely Slytherins, it was still unnerving that Lord Voldemort managed to gather followers without even stepping in the school. Perhaps Severus had taken the _liberty. _He smiled encouragingly at the remaining Slytherins, ignoring all thoughts of his own misjudgment on Severus, instead thinking of the Slytherin's who had not joined the Death Eaters, all of who were being tolerated at other houses tables. Their usual table had been deserted in shame. Except...wait. Was that someone sitting in the corner? Squinting his eyes, he only caught a glimpse of black hair before it disappeared.

_Crack! _Elynn Potter was suddenly sitting on the edge of the table, legs swinging playfully. A small smile graced her lips. An air of insanity surrounded her. Perfectly wild hair framing her face, large emerald eyes seemingly piercing your soul.

"Hello, Tom." People jumped at the unhinged tone. Harry Potter looked on, shocked, when the red eyed man inclined his head in her direction.

"Elynn. So nice of you to invite me here," he drawled, eyes amused by the gasps of students. "I do have to admit that my trust in you wasn't complete until now. You are, after all, a Potter."

She frowned coldly as she took in the array of Death Eaters. "So I am. Where are our guests?"

A cold chuckle. "Do not be impatient, Elynn. They are coming." Two more cracks sounded.

Lily and James Potter appeared, bound and screaming. They looked around at their captors, eyes widening as they took in their location. "No Harry, don't! Get out of here!" Lily screamed as he tugged uselessly at the ropes.

"Mum…I can't leave you here!"

"You have to! Run and get help-" The Great Hall's doors melded together, the dining hall a place with no exit.

"We can't have that now! I haven't even had my _fun _yet, Lily!" Elynn smiled, jumping off of the table.

"Elynn Lily Potter! What the bloody hell are you doing!" James furiously said. She ignored him, continuing her walking. Respectfully, she inclined her head as she stood in front of the Dark Lord, holding out her left hand. Voldemort placed a green and silver dagger in her palm. Turning, she flicked her wand in her brothers direction. "_Incarcerous_." she murmured.

"What I should have done years ago." Smiling, she cut her palm. "I, Elynn Lily Potter, denounce my surname, Potter. All claims to the House of Potter shall be null and void. So mote it be." Harry gaped at her, looking between her and the Dark Lord, who was taking the green and silver dagger from Elynn and cutting his own hand.

"I, the one who calls himself Lord Voldemort announce recently nameless Elynn as my daughter and heir. All assets of mine are hers, as the Heir of Slytherin. So mote it be."

Albus was looking on in complete shock. The former Potter was looking at the _monster _with psychotic admiration in her eyes. Looking on at the newly recruited Death Eaters, she raised her eyebrows. Instantly, the former students of Hogwarts dropped to a bow, each kissing her feet. All faces in the Hall were of shock and disgust as they watched fifty classmates praise her, then her declared father. "My Lord. Lady Elynn. We will serve you..." The students recited the rehearsed chant.

Giggling madly, she turned around to her former family. "Aww, look! It's the precious _Potter's_!" she spat, looking through maniacal eyes at the gaping threesome. "Aren't we the _perfect_ family?" Her wand was aimed at Harry.

"_Crucio._" She continued laughing as he screamed, finally releasing the curse as she counted his fiftieth scream. "I'm breaking my promise at you aren't I? I'm not ignoring you. Shame on _me_."

"Elynn," he panted. "I'm s-sorry! Please…Just come back to us, not _him!" _She looked at him.

"Why would I? So you can forget about me again, because I'm a _slimy _Slytherin? It'll cause rumors! Right, _Harry?" _He winced.

"I'm sorry, Elly! I shouldn't of told you we couldn't talk anymore, that we couldn't be siblings!"

"Are you? You know, I was _very _sad when you said we couldn't talk anymore, because I'm a snake. I was right when I doubted you after James was yelling at me, when we made our promises wasn't I?" Elynn smirked. "You will always be better than me...People will love you for you!" she mimicked. "Of course, you only apologize in public once you're tied up and at _my_ mercy."

"Elly, really! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have suggested ignoring each other. I never should have broke our promises! Please, just please, let us go! You're not in your right mind right now, Elynn! "

She tilted her head. "True. But, for one to become mad, they do have to have a cause. Did you know that you are one of mine?" Elynn smiled delightedly. "Anyway, my answer is no. You _hurt _me Harry. Here, I am, my sixth year at Hogwarts, and I don't have anyone to care for. I don't have any friends. When I was sorted, I trusted that you would be there, even if no one else would be. But, no, you look at me in _disgust. _You wouldn't talk to me. _Brother,_ you couldn't even find the _bloody_ guts to apologize to me and mean it!"

"I did!" he argued weakly, shooting a helpless look at his fearful parents.

"Would you have actually talked to me in school? Away from the privacy of home?" Ruthlessly, she continued. _"_Did you know that I went to sleep, _crying, _every night at home? Here, of course, I didn't even sleep...Don't you love magic?" Harry stared at her, confused. "I begged whoever could answer to bring my brother back! But either they ignored me, or he never existed._"_ Peering at him through bitterly wild eyes, she whispered her next words to him, a soft breath in his ear. "Harry? Are you there? Is my brother there? Did he die?" She cupped his chin roughly, turning it so they were an inch away from each other. "You never existed did you? All of it was an _act._" Dropping his chin in disgust, she turned to her bound parents. _"Crucio." _Her parents screamed. A deranged air around her, she counted, "Three screams, four screams, five screams..." She continued to count in her head.

"I c-can go back, Elly! I promise!" She smacked him.

"Elynn, honey. Or perhaps Marvolo? Didn't you hear? I'm not a _Potter._" Harry looked in anguish at his parents, then back at her, looking torn between disgust and sorrow. "Oh, don't use that face on me, _Harry._ It _is_ very much your fault, that I'm not part of your family anymore. You went back on our vows first, after all." In an ethereal, mocking voice she continued, "Potter's forever, Family _first, _no matter what happens. Siblings forever, and always together." The insanity left her eyes for a moment. "I do love what was my brother. I'm sorry I had to break my promises, but they were broken to me first." Counting off her fingers as she spoke, she continued, "I disowned the Potter line, My family is being tor-Oh!"

Releasing the curse, their former daughter addressed Lily and James. "Sorry about that! I meant for you to scream a hundred times, not a hundred and seven." She turned towards Harry. "Clearly, family isn't first anymore. Siblings forever..._Crucio. _I do suppose you ought to be punished. Fifty more screams for you!" Her face peering down at Harry's agonized one, she continued. "Always together." Elynn frowned at her screaming brother. "Make that eighty screams. Forty nine, fifty! Thirty more to go, Harry!" She looked at the enchanted ceiling, frowning. Smiling happily as the sunny sky was transformed into _her _night, she stopped the curse. "Don't you see Harry? It's always better to stick to a promise. Much less painful."

"You filthy snake!" Lily interrupted, glaring at her former daughter in fury.

"Why, thank you. _Crucio." _Harry winced as he watched his mother thrash about, screaming in pain. James glared at her murderously, mimicked by the students of Hogwarts.

"A child becomes what they're parents make them," she stated. "Are you happy with what I am?"

"We…loved…you-" Lily's pants were cut off by a mad giggle.

"Since when, _mother? _I can't ever remember you tucking me in at night, acting loving to me. You couldn't even remember my birthday, could you? It's not that hard. We-"she pointed at Harry and herself. "-_were_ twins. But he got all the attention, all the love. I just got, 'Go upstairs,' or 'Greet your brother!'" She paused, her confident, deranged expression morphing into a broken one. "I was never your loved daughter was I? It's sad. Until two years ago, I actually held on to the _childish_ dream that you would love me some day."Don't worry, I know _exactly_ what will happen at the end of today. I _always _get what I want. Look at the followers I gathered for the Dark Lord! I didn't even have to torture any of them, and they will all be of use to the Dark Lord!" Elynn looked down at her parents with a soft smile on her face.

She turned to James. "And now I can talk to you, Father. Weren't you just an _amazing _one? It's strange, I can't remember a time you were talking to me like I was of _any _relation to you, let alone your daughter. It was always you _scolding_ or _ordering _me around." Snarling, she shot a curse at him. "_Castratus_." James screamed. "We can't have you having any more children, now can we? Don't want anyone to become like me now, do we?"

Albus stood, twinkle gone from his eyes. "_Stupefy,_" he whispered, sadly looking at the insane girl. She froze. Blocking the spell with a flick of her wand, she turned to him with an innocent face.

"I do admire you, you know. All the power you have…" Pausing and looking at his wand longingly, she aimed her wand at him. "But aiming the spell at a simple sixteen year old with her back turned?You should be ashamed, Headmaster. Besides, I thought the light believed in no cowardice? _Imperio." _The Headmaster stood, a blank look in his eyes, aiming his wand at the transfiguration professor. The Death Eaters looked on gleefully as the girl commanded him to do her will, the other students and teachers held in place, horrified, by Lord Voldemort.

Minerva McGonagall spoke to him desperately. "Albus! I know you're in there. Break free-" The green light hit her. Next the wand was aimed at the Defense Professor, Remus Lupin. Nobody in the room forgot his screams while Albus Dumbledore held him under the Cruciatus curse, nor would they forget Elynn's delighted laughter. James looked desperately at his friends, trying in vain to break free of his bindings. Elynn, seeing this in the corner of her eye, sent a Cruciatus at her former father. Releasing the curse after a minute, she told the Headmaster to bring Remus in front of herself.

"Hello. Did you enjoy screaming? I know I enjoyed it, but people do have different opinions." She walked around him. "Anyway, are you my godfather? I've heard that you were supposed to be..." Remus nodded warily, still shaking in pain. Elynn snorted. "Aren't godfathers supposed to care about their godchild? You know, I picked out the _perfect _curse for you." Swishing her wand counter clockwise, she intoned, _"Sentio Dolor_!" Skipping away, she turned back. "I do hope you enjoy yourself, _werewolf. _Was is worth ignoring me?" On her way back to her recently adopted father, she cast three more Cruciatus'. One lazily aimed at Draco Malfoy, much to the elder Malfoy's displeasure, another to Irish Seamus Finnigan, and the last to her head of house, Severus Snape. _'They didn't like me. He didn't care.'_

Yawning, she stilled as she heard her adoptive father intone the killing curse, wand aimed at Harry. Frowning, her eyes glowed, a magnet to the curse. "I didn't invite you here to kill Harry."

Voldemort blinked once in confusion. '_Why did the curse go to her?' _Enraged at her words,he smirked dangerously at his adoptive daughter. She looked at him, a picture of deadly innocence. Her head was tilted as she molded the curse to her hands, the ever-present smile on her face. He snarled a '_Crucio_' at her, much to her displeasure. Dropping the newly shaped Killing Curse to growl at him in the form of a Grim, she let the curse hit her. Her laughing sent chills down the spines of those in the room. "Again, Daddy, Again!" she mocked in between breathless giggles.

"Father, that wasn't very nice of you. Of course, it didn't hurt me. Actually, it was rather..._pleasurable." _She sighed in longing. "But it's not very nice to try and hurt your daughter. I'm afraid I'll have to move my plans ahead. It's a shame, I wanted to torture my former family longer!" Harry blinked at his sister. _'She saved me! But she wants to torture me...That's unnerving.' _His conscience blamed him, a flood of guilt moving through his mind. His emerald eyes bugged as he saw Hannah Abbott stand from the table and warily pet the green dog, only to drop to the floor, dead. Shrieks escaped the lips of the Hufflepuff's and anyone who had seen, looking around fearfully for the death-dog. No one understood, of course, what had happened, but that just made them more scared.

"Now, let me tell a story." Slowly walking to the front of the room, Elynn cast a _Sonorus_ on her throat, raising her eyebrows at the writhing bodies of those who tried to escape. "Fifteen years ago, on this very date, my grandmother, Grace Potter, was looking after me and my former brother." Frowning, she cast a stinging jinx at the Dark Lord as he tried to hex her former brother. "My parents were out in an Order of the Phoenix, an organization against the Dark Lord, meeting. My late Uncle Pettigrew, killed for being a spy in the Dark Lord's ranks, ran into the room, warning us about the attack." The students and professors were watching her intently, confused about why the story was being told, though unwilling to get on her bad side. "The Dark Lord entered the room when my grandmother was trying to evacuate us out of the house. He shot a killing curse at her and Uncle Wormtail, though he did, for once, give them both a chance to live. Next, he came to me and Harry over there," she said calmly. "He aimed his wand at us. First, it was aimed at Harry, and cast the Killing Curse to him." Elynn paused, closing her eyes, the scene she had watched in the Mirror of Metae playing through her mind.

"I crawled in front of it, and the curse hit my right eye." Mutterings of disbelief were scattered amond the room, most fearful of her curses. Elynn Marvolo, former Potter, was insane. Sadly, that didn't make them _not _at a sixteen year old's mercy. "The Dark Lord never saw what happened. All he would have seen was a green glow surrounding the two babies. A lightning scar was engraved in my _brothers _forehead, a fulfillment of a _bloody _prophecy. The rest of the curse was absorbed into my eyes. Instead of taking my life, it was absorbed into my eyes and body." Her eyes reopened, and she promptly fell in a fit of giggles at the expressions on everybody's faces. The students were looking at her in disbelief. The Potters were staring at her warily, the expression one would wear with a rabid dog barking at you, with the exception of James. _He _was still in pain from the Castration Curse. Albus Dumbledore was just staring at her, trying to gain access to her mind. Remus Lupin was looking guilty, with teardrops on his face still falling from the effects of the Curse set on him, a curse she had found in a very...shady book. It caused the person hit by the spell to live through the pain she had felt that she deemed necessary for him to feel.

"Don't you remember? The killing curse doesn't leave a mark. I would know. Death is _my_ friend. Mine, and mine only. _Avada Kedavra." _The curse flew out her wand, instantly gravitating to her eyes. She caught the curse with her hands, causing people to peer at her worriedly while they watched her weave a cloth out of the Unforgivable.

"It's a shame, that my plans passed so...quickly. It _is _rather fun observing expressions." She turned to the Head of Hogwarts. "Headmaster? I believe you would like to know how I came across this information?" Albus blinked before nodding in agreement to the dangerous teenager. "I know you can figure out, Dumbledore. I really _needed _the true information." She winked at the man, giggling madly again.

Elynn was still in hysterics as she summoned a knife she had crafted. Made of obsidian and nightshade, it was poisonous for anyone but her to touch. As her hand touched it, a green glow enveloped her and the knife. More blood dripped as she cut open her other palm. "I, Elynn Nightshade Marvolo, denounce my recently adopted surname Marvolo and my adopted middle name. Let any claims the man called Lord Voldemort has called on me be null and void. I adopt the surname Filianoc as my own, and declare Sola as my middle name as my declaration before my death. So mote it be." There was only one in the Great Hall that was not confused. The members of the 'Light' were still trying to escape from the bounds the Dark Lord had put on them. The Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort were starting to realise that Elynn recently declared Filianoc was dangerous for them too.

"Tom, I'm delighted you made it to my dance. But for now, I declare the tampered wards of Hogwarts to cast you and your followers out. Let the ones who came to you under my, Elynn Filianoc, former Marvolo and Potter, guidance stay with you and their lives to be ended with anything but true honor and loyalty." A dark shadow hovered around her, flicks of green within. "Let the night not permit you in Hogwarts without the honorable death of Harry James Potter by your hand." She looked upwards, smiling as the ceiling changed to a night of the full moon. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her former godfather shudder at the sight.

"And I, recently renamed, Elynn Sola Filianoc, banish you and your followers from Hogwarts until the battle is over. So mote it be. " The Death Eaters and Voldemort apparated away. Harry looked overjoyed as she intercepted the curse aimed at him, a glimmer of hope rising. Grinning madly at him, she spoke again. "Let those called the Potters find the memories I have stored as they _need _be."

"Miss...Filianoc, I am sure that we could prevent as harsh repercussions to the crimes you have committed today, if we were sure of your loyalty."

Her eyebrows were raised. "Offering me a pardon, Headmaster? And I thought you were fond of your transfiguration professor and your students." She cast a significant glance at Hannah Abbott's body. "I do not have a loyalty towards a side. I don't owe anything to you, Dumbledore, nor do I approve of the massacre of innocent beings. I do understand the pleasure of that, though. I'm neutral in this war, it's only fair, isn't it? I gave the Dark Lord more servants among others things! Now I need to help you with your war, and it will all be fair." Turning to Harry, she said, "Harry, do you know what a horcrux is?" A childish tone took over her voice, completing her insane persona.

"_Horcruxes he had made,_

_Seven into the darkness, a soul torn beyond repair."_

_"One crafted for the hardworking, a drink to be_

_Found in a place where dragons reside_

_To take back, a warned danger from all involved inside."_

_"Another one will raise the passed_

_A coat of arms engraved upon the stone._

_Beware the death that lurks inside,_

_For many have died to see those unable to be saved."_

_Behold wisdom on ones crown,_

_Long lost it was, hidden in plain sight_

_One will find it as they _need

_Death lurks where they feel greed"_

_An unlikely traitor, alike to his brother,_

_A story and item hidden from all,_

_Except the one who must obey._

_The hider lays unaware, a set of traps beaten, _

_One has taken the fall._

_This soul is hidden is a home where a grim won't play_

_a home of the Death Eater brought to the grave._

_The last untouched_

_Is deadly to bite_

_A body its meal,_

_Don't fall from the snake._

_The last two destroyed_

_One by a poisonous stare._

_The other possesses the one who shall die,_

_Night's own daughter received this fate_

_A death sentence moved ahead, a web of lies unraveled,_

_This Horcrux shall die, everlasting laughter awaits._

She opened her eyes. Laughing maniacally, Elynn Sola Filianoc was encompassed by a green and black glow. Confused, the population watched her. Through the haze, they saw her mouth one word: Goodbye.

The glow intensified as the others realised her plan. _This Horcrux shall die, everlasting laughter awaits.' _

Albus' eyes were wide, wand swishing to try and prevent the inevitable. _'She knows how to destroy Voldemort. And I owe this child, the one so many have wronged. There_ will _be no more deaths in this Hall, no matter if she is a Horcrux. _Albus didn't care if his transfiguration professor had passed, by his controlled hand. Elynn would make the defeat of Tom much _easier._

Harry was screaming, eyes wide. His sister was...no she wasn't dying. She couldn't be!_"True. But, for one to become mad, they do have to have a cause. Did you know that you are one of mine?' _He had broken her. _'I never apologized. __Potters forever, Family first, no matter the situation, Siblings forever, Always together.' _He looked numbly at his dying sister, still laughing. _'No!_'

Lily desperately was trying to ignore her once defeated conscience. _'If you had listened to me, perhaps this wouldn't have happened.' _Closing her eyes, she tried to bring to mind only the pain her daugh-Elynn had caused. _'Sorry about that! I meant for you to scream a hundred times, not a hundred and seven.' _Her conscience knew that she was making excuses, and failing at that. '_I was never your loved daughter was I? It's sad. __Until two years ago, I actually held on to the _childish_ dream that you would love me some day.' '_We weren't that bad,' Lily thought, trying to come up with a happy memory. Instead, another came up. _'A child becomes what they're parents make them. Are you happy with what I am?" _

James was looking on in horror._ 'She was right to curse me. I don't deserve to have children!'_ He fell into his own memories, '_I don't want to see you again!' 'I agree Lily, what a insolent brat...Harry is better by far.' _Her accusing voice, _"You couldn't even remember my birthday could you?" _Almost immediately he had disagreeing thought,_'That can't be true!' _Tears trickled as he remembered the last time he had-barely-remembered her birthday. Nine years ago.

Elynn was giggling. Somewhere in her mind, a slight pain passed through, the killing curse surrounding her mind. Laughing more. she cast her last spell, one so they wouldn't love her. _'Adorate__ Dolorem' _She let the curse flow to those in the room, to stop once their true mind would find remorse for her, to understand her need to kill and torture.

She died at exactly 9:07 PM, October 31.

The room was full of despair when the glow stopped. Relief went through the room first, she couldn't die, no matter what she had done! They had to love her, another chance was needed. No one could slip free of her spell. More than one person cried as her body fell, the picture of insanity. Her eyes would remain a luminescent, forever glowing green, black hair flowing beautifully to her waist. An aura of darkness surrounded her body. She had completed her task. _'I swear, I'll make them love me someday.' _

True to her words, her lips were frozen in an everlasting giggle.

* * *

**This will have maybe a couple m****ore chapters, reactions and some insight on Lord Voldemort's defeat. **

**Reviews and flames appreciated! **  
**~Revina O. Aclarr~**


End file.
